Various types of thresholds may be used to provide a seal to prevent flow of air and water beneath a door. Thresholds may include a structure that rises relative to the surrounding floor, may include a physical stop for a door, and in some cases at the exterior of a building, provides a sill and a slope away from the building to prevent inward flow of water and seepage into the building. In 2010, the United States American with Disabilities Act (ADA) regulations for the amount of rise within a threshold changed. This change had the effect of excluding from compliance with the ADA many if not all conventional bumper stops for doors at thresholds. As a result of the changes, all rises between floor surfaces should occur at or greater than a 2:1 (2 units horizontal to 1 unit vertical) slope. Therefore, a need exists for a threshold capable of a compliant, gradual slope and yet provide an effective seal to satisfy one purpose of the threshold.